


What if

by Catherine314159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine314159/pseuds/Catherine314159
Summary: Petr met Bernd and gave him a ride.
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bernd Leno
Kudos: 7





	What if

切赫与莱诺 非球员AU   
《如果相遇》   
推开地下酒吧的门，冬夜寒气渗过外衣，切赫戴好帽子，拉上拉链，转身闯出路灯投射的阴影。刚刚结束的乐队演出给他留下的是数小时小时的狂热兴奋以及可预见的未来长达一周的耳鸣和不时发作的肌肉酸痛。   
人到中年，突然周围的一切都在提醒你时光变迁。   
深夜伦敦的街道上没有白天的喧闹，但不时驶过的汽车与街角传来的碰撞声仍然提醒着他身处市区。一些年轻人成群结伴从各个地下酒吧隐蔽的侧门里出来，拉拉扯扯互相招呼着，声音随着冬夜渐起的寒风在地面翻滚。他们手里拿着酒瓶，大肆嘲弄团体中出丑的某个倒霉蛋。发出的声响带着温度随风走远。切赫看了一会儿，折返进自己刚刚所在的酒吧。再出来时，手里也拿着一瓶啤酒。   
酒保给切赫拿了斯图加特黑啤，他看也不看，结账走人，毕竟他在意的只是啤酒瓶子和液体中的一点点酒精。   
现在比之前似乎又冷了一些，声音在空气中跌跌撞撞，最后被冬夜没收。切赫一手拎着酒瓶，拐进了主街道。这里比巷子亮堂，街灯的亮度似也不同。他不紧不慢地走过人行道，一双眼打量目光所及一切事物，从大幅广告牌到霓虹灯闪烁，再到街边等待最后一班车的学生打扮的金发青年。   
切赫目光停留在那处，金发青年双手抱在胸前，看样子还未适应夜里的温度。他就站在路灯下，呼出的白气打着旋儿上升，灯光给他裹了一层毛茸茸的金边。青年缩在站台一侧，不时向马路上张望。切赫收回目光，朝自己的哈雷摩托走过去。   
这辆摩托是他的周末演出夜标配，哈雷，墨镜，架子鼓，切赫觉得自己青春还未燃烧完全。跨上摩托，切赫发动引擎，轰鸣声一起，他的心似乎也跟着起飞了。切赫闭上眼睛，在初冬的夜里静静听着低沉的轰鸣声，这声音与空气碰撞，将冬日寒冷碎裂成一块块细小坚冰，哗啦啦掉落在地。他睁眼，正看到青年男子飞速别开目光。   
切赫慢悠悠行驶出道路，并未像往常一样飞驰而过。经过站台时，他清楚地感觉到一道目光落在自己身上。切赫并未停住，而是一直行驶到下一个路口，从这里，他还能看见金发男子在路边等待巴士的身影。那层毛茸茸的金边似乎并没有给他带来多少温暖，男子双手抱臂缩在站台的角落，切赫抬手看看时间，记得现在已经错过了末班车。他本不该多管闲事，但鬼使神差地，哈雷摩托已经停在金发青年身旁。眼前的青年显然有些意外，也许还有一些惊慌，切赫从他垂在身侧的手指中能看出来。他摘下头盔，礼貌地告知对方已经过了末班车的时间。不出意外，青年脸上显出苦恼的神情，又是有些不好意思，苦恼的表情变为带着感激的道谢。切赫认为这名青年没有想出任何解决方法只是完成了既往习得的社交公式。   
莱诺确实没有想出任何解决方法。他只是一个才到伦敦不足一周的学生，甚至还没有买新的合约机。   
……   
莱诺坐在后座只从听觉上感到了寒风呼啸。切赫简单询问了他的名字学校后就让他上座了，发动哈雷前还给了他一顶头盔。莱诺小心翼翼地在后座保持平衡，在他的成长过程中摩托是属于另一世界的东西。一路信号灯十分给面子，呼啸而过，没有片刻停留。莱诺还没有从自己的思绪中回到现实，就已经看到了自己租住的公寓大门。他小心地跳下车，在切赫面前局促不安，眼睛都不知道往哪儿放。按照社交礼节他应该请这位好心人回屋做做，喝杯咖啡，然后回赠礼物感谢他的善意。但是莱诺刚到英国，冰箱里只有过夜的剩菜，公寓里暖气管道坏了还没有人来修，实在是窘迫得可以。   
好在切赫并没有察觉到他的慌乱，他摘下头盔，  
蓝绿色的眼睛上下打量莱诺，漫不经心地说下次不要轻易上陌生人的车。   
莱诺鼓了鼓脸，面容纠结，他轻声回道：“我，我们见过。”   
切赫讶异。   
莱诺赶紧补充道：“或者说是我见过你，大一时候科隆大学的讲座，我给你提过问题。不过可能你已经忘了。”他越说越小声，好像力气都被风吹走了。莱诺盯着地面，没等来切赫的回应。他抬头，切赫脸上摆出公关笑容。莱诺说得没错，切赫脑中对他的印象一片空白。他说大一，那应该是七年前，切赫还处于自己的巅峰状态。当然，如果那时候有人在他面前提巅峰他会认真地生气，因为当时切赫觉得自己还在上升阶段，提巅峰是触了晦气。   
莱诺眼睛看看大门又看看那辆黑色带亮的摩托，就是不往切赫身上看。他舔舔嘴唇，突然口干舌燥。切赫没有深想，不会有人寒夜在陌生街头纠结七年前自己是不是见过某一个陌生人，还是个陌生男人。他看见莱诺的动作，顺手从包中拿出酒吧里带出来的啤酒递过去。莱诺受宠若惊，连忙推让，还是敌不过切赫的执意。眼神飘过，斯图加特的字眼让他心头一动，莱诺不好意思地收下这瓶来自家乡的随手礼。   
见事情已经结束，切赫戴上头盔准备发动引擎走人。莱诺欲言又止，看着他戴上头套全副武装，一身黑色皮衣快融进了夜里。他知道自己该做点什么，什么都好，都比傻站在这里目送好。可他什么也没做，那辆帅气的哈雷摩托带着低沉的轰鸣声驶出他的视野，那声音硬生生砸在他的心上。   
这是莱诺来到伦敦的第七天，他还没有正式开始课程学习，租住的公寓比家里条件差太多，德国的同伴们已经开始在社交网络上晒新学期老友重聚，莱诺刚刚因为社交聚会而错过了最后一班车，又因为自己的止步不前而错过了……   
他不知道自己错过了什么，那离去的声音在冬夜里被冻成冰块儿，硬生生地砸在他心上。 


End file.
